Once Upon A Time Short Stories
by Blue Angel76
Summary: A collection of different short stories for one of my favorite shows! I wll always continue to write these, so please enjoy! First of many!
1. The Big Question

**I love this show so I wanted to write my own fanfic! I know it's not something I usually write but still, I came up with a few ideas so this is going to just be a bunch of short stories for Once Upon a Time! Enjoy and please review!**

 **This one is a spoiler for season 5 Swan Song! Also rated T for language!**

Emma Swan yawned quietly waking from her ringing cell phone. Sitting up and stretching, she reached for her phone, answering it after reading David. "Sheriff Swan." She said, stifling another yawn.

"Hey Emma, do you mind stopping by our place for a little bit? We'd like to discuss something with you." David replied, making Emma stand up.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, grabbing her red leather jacket and throwing it on.

"Well, it's Henry." David replied. This sent Emma right out the door and on her way to her car.

"I'm on my way." She said before hanging up. She was opening the door before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Going somewhere, love?" Killian asked, Emma could hear a smirk on his face while he turned her around.

"My Dad just called, he said something about Henry and it sounded really serious. I need to go meet up with him at their place." Emma replied, trying to break free from Killian's grasp, but failing miserably.

"Did he say what happened?" Killian asked, suddenly concerned. Emma found that amazing how his mood could change in an instant once something important was brought up. She fought off a smile before answering.

"No. But I still worry, so will you let me go now?" Emma asked, now getting impatient as she still fought with Killian's grasp.

"Will you let me go with you?" Killian asked.

"No." Emma replied, finally breaking free as she headed for the door once more. "Stay here in case my Dad is just lying and Henry comes by. He's done that before." She added before walking out.

Killian smiled when she left and pulled out what he called a "Talking device" that Emma had given her. After finding David's number, he put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" David's phone rang a little too loudly in Killian's ear as a painful reminder to turn the volume down.

"Charming, it worked. Emma's on her way now." Killian replied after turning the volume down.

"Good. Take care of my daughter." David replied before hanging up.

"Aye, you can count on that." Killian said with a smile before he headed toward the door.

Emma drove as she could as sheriff. She was going to call Regina, but decided that she wouldn't until she knew for sure what was going on. Soon arriving at her old home, she bolted up the stairs, eager to see what was going on. Opening the door without knocking, she eagerly looked around, trying to find her father. Instead she saw her mother, Snow, sitting with a huge smile on her face. "Mom! Do you know where Dad is?" Emma asked out of breath as she walked in the house.

"Come here Emma." Snow replied, still smiling. Emma, looking very confused, walked up to Snow.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma asked. Snow smile grew brighter as she stood up, hugging her daughter tightly, which gave Emma a bug clue that she knew something she didn't.

"Emma, you're growing up so fast." Snow whispered in Emma's ear.

"Well, you did miss out on all my growing." Emma replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't remind me." Snow said with a little laugh before letting Emma go, smiling warmly at her.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? I just got a panic call from Dad saying something was up with Henry, and now your acting really strange." Emma asked finally.

"Oh, Henry's fine, he's out getting ice cream with Regina, that call was just bait to get you over here." Snow replied.

"Bait? I didn't think you were the type." Emma said jokingly.

Snow laughed lightly before replying. "Very funny, now come on! Belle is in the room with Neal, she's gonna babysit him while we go out!" She said.

"Out? Where?" Emma asked, still trying to make sense of the situation she was put in.

"Celebrating." Snow replied, pulling Emma out the door.

"What do we have to celebrate?" Emma asked, still confused.

"Nothing. But we will have something soon. Now come on!" Snow replied.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Emma finally caved, allowing herself to be dragged to her own car. Snow and Emma got in and drove off to Granny's to celebrate something still unknown.

Killian waited at the corner of Snow and David's apartment building for the signal. He watched Emma and Snow drive away and grew impatient after a half hour. Soon he saw David's truck drive up and park across the street and he made his way towards it. David stepped out of the truck, slamming the door closed before turning to greet the man who stole his daughter's heart.

"Aye, took you long enough. You got everything?" Killian asked.

"All in the truck." David replied, hitting his fist against his trucks door lightly.

Killian peered into the truck to see all the heart shaped balloons as well as the red and white confetti. "Aye, these will do." He said with a smile.

"Good, I'm not returning them. Now let's get them in the house." David replied. David was about to open the door when he felt Killian's hook on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Killian said with sincere honesty, which surprised David more than ever.

David turned around, facing the pirate. "For what?" He asked.

"You know what." Killian replied.

David smiled, patting Killian on the shoulder. "You're welcome." He said. "Now let's unload this truck."

"Aye." Killian agreed, clearing his throat as he grabbed all the decorations out of the truck. With a little help from Belle, they were able to bring the bags and balloons upstairs. As Killian placed down all the bags in his hands, a small box dropped from his pocket. He quickly picked it up, opening the box to make sure the ring was okay.

"Is that..?" David asked, allowing his sentence to trail off as he peered over Killian's shoulder.

"Aye." Killian replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Emma and Snow piled into Emma's car, closing the door before the beep of Snow's phone came on. Snow pulled the phone out and let a smile reach her lips when she read the text from her husband. "It's ready. Bring her over." "Emma," Snow called, closing her phone off from her daughter's eyes. "I'm starting to worry about Neal. Let's head back." She said.

"Finally." Emma replied, starting her car and driving away from Granny's. This whole day has been very confusing for her, with people congratulating her for a reason she had no idea. She even brought up the fact that their acting like she's having another kid, which made everyone laugh. "Will you tell me what's going on now?" Emma asked her mother, who just smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough." She replied, making Emma groan as she pulled up to Snow's apartment. Emma got out of the car, looking up to the window of her parent's home she noticed a few heads laughing and talking about something.

"Mom, why are there so many people at your place?" She asked as they walked up to the door.

"You'll find out." Snow replied, still smiling brightly.

"Again with that? Really?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes as they trudged up the last set of stairs. Snow reached over and opened the door as they walked in. Emma immediately noticed the red and white heart balloons all over the place with two lines of people leading up to one of the most important people in all Emma's life: Killian. "W-What's going on?" Emma asked her mother.

"Go find out yourself." Snow replied with an even bigger smile than before as she walked to stand by her husband, taking Neal in her arms. Emma hesitantly walked over to Killian, who was smiling at her.

"Hello love, took you long enough." Killian said when Emma finally stood in front of him.

"Killian, what's going on? What are you doing?" Emma asked, smiling slightly with a little blush coating her cheeks.

"Swan, I'm gonna do a speech, don't interrupt be, aye?" Killian replied with a teasing smile.

"Okay…" Emma replied, and watched Killian take a deep breath.

"Alrighty then, let's get too it. Emma Swan, when I met you-" Killian was cut off by Emma.

"I held a knife to your throat, left you in a giant's home, and left for Storybrooke without you?" She asked, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Swan, you said you wouldn't interrupt, don't ruin a moment here." Killian reminded her with a chuckle.

"Sorry, too good to pass up." Emma replied, "Continue." She added.

"Okay, Emma, I love you. And with all we've been through, that has never changed. We now share a heart, and now, I want us to share a life." Killian paused, watching Emma take all of what he was saying in.

"Kilian, what are you saying?" She asked.

Killian smiled, reaching in his pocket for the small box. What I'm saying is," He paused, getting on his knee and opening the box to reveal the beautiful diamond ring. "Emma Swan, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" He asked.

Emma's eyes filled with tears. She looked around the room at everyone's faces, finally meeting with her parents. "And you're okay with this?" She asked them.

"Emma, all I want is your happiness. Of course I am." Snow replied, smiling warmly. Emma looked to her father.

"You?" She asked.

"Well, it took a bit of convincing, a lot actually, a month's convincing, but yes, I'm okay with it. I want you to be happy." David replied.

"Mom, Hook is still waiting." Henry reminded her. Emma turned around and saw Killian still on his knee with the box in his hands, smiling at her.

"Well Swan, any day now." He said jokingly. Emma smiled, tears still in her eyes, and bobbed her head up and down. "I'm sorry, does that mean yes?" Killian asked, just to make her speak.

"Yes," She whispered. Killian smile grew bigger as he stood up, placing the ring on Emma's finger and kissing her. They pulled apart for breath, and Emma smiled. "Did it really take you a month to get my father's approval?" She asked.

"Aye, why do you think I was left about five times a day, and went to make a call at least ten times a night?" Killian replied. "Your father was being very stubborn." He added, smiling at David.

"Don't push your luck, pirate." David replied, making the whole room laugh.

"Wait, so, a month ago, that was when I found you in the underworld, wasn't it?" Emma asked. **(Keep in mind this hasn't happened yet, this is just how I imagined it would be)**

"Aye, that it was. I asked your father for your hand in marriage about an hour after you found me." Killian replied. "But like I said, he was very stubborn." He added, making Emma laugh. They turned to the crowd of people, who surrounded them, giving them hugs and congratulating them. Emma found it hard to make her way toward Snow, David, Regina and Henry, but she managed to do it, and was immediately greeted by a hug from Snow.

"Emma, I'm so proud of you." She said, hugging her even tighter.

"Mom, all I did was get engaged, your acting like I just went to the moon." Emma replied with a smile as she felt Killian's hand go on her shoulder.

"That's not what I'm proud of you for. Snow said, letting Emma go. "I'm proud of you for knocking down the last bit of your protective wall." She said, smiling.

"Actually, it wasn't a wall, it was a chain. A wall would have been too easy to get across." Emma replied jokingly.

"Well then I think it was a wall, it was way too easy to get in your heart." Killian said with a smile as he placed a kiss on Emma's temple.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but if you remember, I made it quite hard for you to get through." Emma said.

"All I really did was save your father from a deadly poison." Killian replied.

"That's not what made me fall for you. I fell because you proved to me that I was important to you by selling your ship for me." Emma argued.

"Either way, it wasn't hard." Killian replied, smiling as he kissed Emma on her lips.

They pulled apart quickly because of the look in David's eyes. "Dad, you're looking at him like your cursing him to the underworld again." Emma said with a laugh.

"Take care of my daughter, Hook. I don't want to hear about you breaking her heart." David said, still sending the death glare Killian's way.

"Aye, you don't have to worry about that." Killian replied. "It would be breaking my heart too." He added, kissing Emma one last time. _My wall is broken,_ Emma thought as she watched her family chit-chat, and her father try to scare Killian off, _I hope I never have to rebuild it ever again._

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first short story of Once Upon a time! I know it's different from what I usually do, but even if you don't review, I'm gonna keep writing them, because this was a lot of fun to write! See you soon! Bye!**


	2. A Realistic Dream

**This one goes on right after Killian and Emma come home and they kiss! Emma goes home, but is still not rid of the terrible image of her mother! Who does she turn to help her? Killian? Her mother? Her father? Maybe all of them? Only way to find out is to read this!**

 **Spoiler Alert of Season 3 Snow Drifts and Season 3 No Place Like Home.**

Emma Swan sat straight up in bed with a gasp after awaking from a terrible dream. The words her mother spoke in that dream before she burned rang in her head. _It's your fault, why didn't you save me, it's all your fault._ It began to drive Emma crazy as she leaped out of her bed, grabbing her phone and heading down the metal stairs. She went to dial Killian's number, but stopped when the memory of their kiss entered her mind. Putting the phone on the dining table, she sat down in a chair.

Now she had thoughts in her head that made her mind swim. How was she going to tell her parents? What about Henry? How would he react? "Perfect. Now I have a headache." Emma mumbled when a shooting pain went through her head.

"Would you like some aspirin for that?" Snow's voice made Emma jump as she looked up to see her parents standing there.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing awake?" She asked as she watched Snow walk to the cupboard where they kept the aspirin.

"We could ask you the same thing." David replied, sitting down next to his daughter.

"I, uh couldn't sleep." Emma replied, accepting the pill and glass of water Snow held out for her. Swallowing the pill with a gulp of water, she placed the cup on the table. "Thanks." She said, looking at her mother and seeing the flashes of Snow burning that made a shiver go up her spine.

As if reading her mind, Snow placed her hand in Emma's. "Emma, sweetheart, how don't have to worry about what happen back in the Enchanted Forest. I'm right here, perfectly safe." She assured her.

"How did you know..?" Emma asked, looking up at her mother's soft, reassuring smile.

"Mother's instinct." Snow replied with a shrug, making Emma smile.

"Actually, you could say I have an instinct of my own." David added in, making both girls look at him.

"What are you talking about Charming?" Snow asked him, even though Emma had a feeling she knew exactly what he was talking about.

David looked at Emma, "Emma, is there something you might want to tell us?" David asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, you already figured out what was wrong." Emma replied, trying to keep her moment with Killian a secret for a bit longer.

"Are you sure? Nothing about Hook?" David implied, making it perfectly clear that he knew.

"What? Did something happen?! What? What happened?" Snow asked, now looking eagerly at Emma.

"Fine," She sighed, not being able to handle the intense staring contest with her parents, "We may have, just a little bit, kissed, again." She said.

"A little? Please, I saw you two Emma, there was no holding back." David said.

"David!" Snow exclaimed, scolding him for being rude to her little girl, before focusing her attention back on her daughter. "Emma, is it possible that you have feeling for Hook? She asked.

"I don't know, we've only kissed twice, once was when he saved Dad from the poison and the other was when I found out that in order to find me, get me back, he sold his ship. I guess it touched me a little bit." Emma replied.

"He sold his ship for you?" Snow asked, as shocked as David. Although David was speechless, only letting his mouth fall open slightly.

"Well, yeah," Emma replied, "But now my head is just spinning. It's been an insane day, as you might have noticed." Emma added, sighing as she slumped back in her chair.

"You wanna tell us about it?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Well, for starters I fell through some magical time portal activated by a dead person. Then I interrupt you guys meeting, so I now have to figure out how to get you guys together so that I'm born. Then I go to a ball, get arrested by Regina, get thrown in jail, escape from jail, free Maryann, ruin Regina's happiness, watch my mom die, find out that Killian sold his boat for me, and then we kiss. This day has been crazy and long, but maybe that was just because I went through a time portal!" Emma finally finished explaining her day, leaving two shocked parents to take it all in.

"Your right, that is pretty hectic." Snow finally agreed.

"No kidding, and now, I'm confused and talking to my parents for dating advice." Emma replied.

"Emma, there is only one thing that we can say too you to help your decision." Snow said, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Leave Hook?" David suggested jokingly, but getting a death glare from his wife.

"David!" She exclaimed while Emma just rolled her eyes.

"What? I was joking!" David replied, "For the most part," He mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, all we can tell you is to follow your heart." Snow said, putting her attention back on her confused daughter.

"Really? Well, my heart, like my brain, is very confused." Emma replied, only half-jokingly.

"Emma, you know what I mean." Snow replied, "Look deep in your heart, Emma." She added, standing up. "It'll know what you want." With that, everything in Emma's view faded as an alarm went off, signaling a new day. A confused Emma sat up in her bed, shutting off the alarm and looking around.

"That was… a dream?" She asked herself, looking around the room. Henry's blankets were pulled up, signaling he was already awake. Emma got up from her bed, walking down the medal stairs. Snow was already making breakfast, and David was sword fighting with Henry. Neal was in his high chair, making bubbles with his mouth as he waited patiently for his food. Snow looked up after flipping a pancake, noticing her daughter standing there, looking confused.

"Emma? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned, which brought both David and Henry out of training. Emma looked around, first at her son, then her father, then her brother, then finally, the concerned eyes of her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a very realistic dream," Emma replied finally.

"Are you sure you aren't feverish or anything?" Snow asked, walking up to check Emma's temperature.

"No, Mom, I'm fine, really." Emma replied. Her family looked at her uncertainly, but decided to leave it be. Soon everyone was eating breakfast and joking around. Like any family would.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! If so, please review and I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	3. A Blessing

**Summary: When Killian and Emma get pregnant, how can they break the news to Emma's parents with Killian ending up with a stab wound from her father?**

Emma sat down at a table with her husband Killian. She had decided that the easiest way to break the news to him of her pregnancy was to make him a fantastic meal, however, what she hadn't expected was the question to come out of his mouth. "What's wrong Swan?" He asked, looking at the food in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, trying to keep her secret for a bit longer.

"Aye love, you never cook this good a meal for me unless you have to break some news to me. Last time was when you told me you were going back to Neverland to save your father. Plus it doesn't help that you've been throwing up every morning." Killian replied, taking Emma's hand in his. "What's that matter Swan?" He asked again, looking deep in her eyes, with his full of concern.

"Well, um, as you said, I have been throwing up a lot lately," Emma agreed, getting a nod from Killian to continue. "And about two days ago, I was, um, late." She continued, earning a confused look from her pirate.

"Late for what, love?" He asked, his eyes basically pleading her to continue.

"My, um, my… period," The last part came out as a whisper as Killian struggled to take in what she said. Finally succeeding, he leaned back in his chair. He may have been new to this world, but he knew what that meant after Emma explained it to him as a just-in-case-it-really-happened type of thing.

"Have you taken a test?" Killian asked, looking at her with disbelief written all over his face.

It took a moment for Emma to answer, leaving an uncomfortable and very awkward silence. Finally, she cleared her throat. "…Yeah," She said finally, pulling out from her pocket a pregnancy test and handing it to Killian. He read the positive sign, and all color left his face. "Do you… want to keep it?" Emma asked, scared of his answer.

Killian looked at her, shocked. "Of course I do, love!" He exclaimed, taking her hand again. "I'm just… a little worried about how your father will react to the news." He added, smiling sheepishly. Emma's eyes widened, and the color left her face too as she suddenly lost her appetite.

"Damn, I didn't even think about that." She said, "And I though telling you was going to be impossible." She added.

"Sorry love, but I just have to ask, why in the world would you think I wouldn't want our child?" Killian asked, a smirk threatening to reach his lips.

"I don't know, I guess after Henry, I got a little scared." Emma replied.

"Aye, don't be, love. You don't have to worry about me leaving you." Killian replied, leaning over and kissing Emma's forehead. Emma smiled at him. "However, I have lost my appetite." He added.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, me too." She replied, picking up all the dishes, only to see a hand reach over and grab the dishes from her.

"You go rest, love. I'll take care of the dishes." Killian said. Emma looked up to see him smiling at her. She smiled back and went to sit at the couch, knowing he wouldn't back down from doing the dishes. Soon after he finished, he sat down beside her. Emma turned on the TV, or as Killian called it the "Moving Picture Box," and began flipping through Netflix with the "Magic Stick". It always made Emma laugh when he said that, especially the first time he said it. She laughed so hard she actually fell off the couch, which earned a laugh from Killian as he helped her up. After that day Killian said it as much as possible just to earn her amazing laugh.

Finally settling on "Finding Nemo", since it caught Killian's attention **(Of course)** , the cuddled together on the couch, watching the movie in silence. It wasn't until Killian felt his Swan's head fall on her shoulder that he realized the reason it was so quiet was because she had fallen asleep. Smiling lightly, he picked Emma up, carrying her gently to their bedroom. After placing her down and covering her with a blanket, he kissed her forehead and went to turn off the Moving Picture Box with the Magic Stick. After a few minutes before succeeding, a yawn told him that he was also ready for bed.

Going to the bedroom, he climbed under the covers before reaching to turn off the light. He paused when he felt his Swan reach over and snuggle into him. Smiling lightly with his heart soaring in the air, he turned off the light on the bedside and laid down, allowing his Swan to snuggle into him, putting him into a peaceful slumber.

Emma woke up the next morning to the front door opening and closing. At first she thought Killian was leaving, but when she looked to her side she saw her pirate sleeping soundly. She then remembered Henry, and immediately jumped out of bed to greet him. As she reached for the door handle, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. How was she going to tell Henry she was pregnant? Not really thinking, she locked the door so no one could get in and slumped back on the bed, forgetting about Killian and sitting on his stomach, jerking him awake as he sat straight up.

"Killian! Sorry, it's just… Henry's home." Emma quickly apologized. Killian looked at her confused as why that was a problem. Emma rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but a curling in her stomach made her quickly clasp her hands over her mouth and rush to the bathroom. With that Killian remembered why it was a problem and rushed to his Swan's side. After about five minutes Emma finally flushed the toilet and reached a shaky hand for her toothbrush. After brushing her teeth to get rid of the awful smell, she left the bathroom with Killian's hand in hers.

A knock on the door was brought to their attention as Henry's voice rang through it. "Mom! I heard the toilet flush, are you and Dad awake?" He asked. Killian let out a slight gasp, looking at Emma with a big smile on his face.

"He sees me as a father?" He asked her in a whisper, earning a smile from Emma.

"I guess you're gonna be good at this father thing." She whispered back. "Yeah kid, we're coming out right now." She shouted to Henry.

"Alright, hurry up though. Mom had to go to a meeting so she didn't have time to make me breakfast and I'm starving." Henry replied.

Emma chuckled, "Okay kid, be out in a second." She replied. After sharing a worried look with Killian, he mouthed an "It'll be okay" to her. Smiling she added, "And, uh, we have something to tell you too!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Henry replied, and Emma could tell he was smiling as she heard footsteps go down the hall. After a few deep breaths, she left the room and went to the kitchen and began making breakfast for Henry, while he was staring her down, waiting for the news, and hoping it was good. "Mom." He finally said, Emma looked over her shoulder while flipping a pancake.

"What?" She asked, smiling at her husband as he walked up to her, kissing her good morning, like he did every day.

"Gross, and, you said you had something to tell me?" Henry said. Making a face at her and Killian that made them both laugh.

"Yeah, kid, we do, but, wait until breakfast." Emma replied, taking another deep breath. Killian squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Henry, noticing this small act, began to worry a bit. "It's nothing bad, right? Like when Grandpa was taken to Neverland?" Henry asked, unsure.

"No, no, it's nothing bad." Emma replied, turning back to the stove. "At least that depends on how you take it." She muttered more to herself.

"Dad, will you tell me?" Henry asked, turning to Killian. Hearing Henry call him "Dad" again made Killian's heart soar, _I'm already a good parent, and I'm not even trying._ He thought with a smile.

"Aye, lad, I think it'd be best if your mother and I tell you together." Killian told him, making Henry groan with anticipation. Finally breakfast was done and Emma placed all three plates on the dining room table. When they all sat down to eat, Henry's eyes flickered back to the couple. "Well?" He asked, making them both look up from their food. "Oh come on, you can't just leave me hanging!" Henry exclaimed, "Tell me the news." He insisted, giving Emma his puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Oh come on, that's unfair." Emma groaned in reply, earning a satisfied grin from her son and a chuckle from her husband. "Fine." She finally caved, straitening up in her seat as Killian took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. She took a deep breath before she began. "Henry, somethings… happened, and it's pretty big." She began.

"Bigger than you two getting married?" Henry asked in a joking matter.

"Way bigger." Emma replied. "Henry, how would you feel about a new member entering the family?" She asked him.

"Like a baby brother or sister?" Henry asked. Emma and Killian nodded, and Henry smiled. "That would be awesome!" He said happily.

"Well then, what if it were to happen, like, right now?" She asked again. Henry eyed her suspiciously, starting to connect the dots.

"Is this some kind of Q&A thing we're doing right now?" He asked, making Emma laugh. "Well, if it were to happen right now, I'd be excited." He answered after they both stopped laughing.

"Well then that's a relief." Emma replied with a sigh.

"What is?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you're going to be a big brother." Emma replied with a smile as she and Killian put a hand on her stomach.

"What?! Really?! That's awesome!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. A sudden voice made everyone jump.

"What's awesome?" David asked, eyeing Killian and Emma suspiciously, well, more like their hands on his baby girl's stomach. Everyone looked up to see Snow and David standing there with Neal holding onto Snow's pant leg. **(He is one year old now. Just learned to walk, and his first word was "Mama" which made Snow cry and David jealous, lol)**

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, as she quickly removed both her and Killian's hands from her stomach.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone and we got worried." Snow replied, "Plus, little Neal wanted to see his sister." She added, rubbing her hand softly through Neal's brown locks.

Emma smiled, standing up as she picked up her brother. "Hey there, squirt." She said, receiving a smile and laugh.

"But, it seems we interrupted something." Snow said quickly, not letting the fact that the couple had been rubbing her daughters belly with Henry saying, "That's awesome" when they walked in the room. Emma froze, sharing a worried glance with Killian before replying.

"Not really, we were just eating breakfast." She lied, earning a suspicious glance from her overprotective father.

"Oh really? Did you spill something on your stomach then?" Snow asked, raising an eyebrow and making Emma's face loose a bit of color.

"Yeah, I spilt some orange juice and was wiping it off." She finally replied.

"Really? So why did this task take two people?" Snow asked, knowing she was lying.

"It was a big spill." Emma replied, putting Neal down in the high chair she bought him for when he sleeps over at her place with her, Henry and Killian.

"Mm Hm, why isn't there a stain on your _white_ shirt?" Snow asked, crossing her arms. Emma was unable to answer, and ended up stuttering.

"I-I-I, u-um…" She stuttered, now losing all color from her face, knowing she'd been caught in her lie. She glanced at Killian for help, who walked over to her, taking her hand in his, and smiling softly and encouragingly.

"Might as well tell them love." He said. Emma nodded, taking three deep breaths and eyeing her now fuming father.

"Um, sit down, please." She said, pulling them to the couch. They took a seat next to eachother, on Emma sat in the recliner. Killian brought over a chair to sit next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it as to offer the tiniest bit of comfort. "So, Mom, Dad, promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Emma pleaded, mostly to her Dad more than her Mom.

"Alright." They agreed finally after a minute or two of a very uncomfortable silence.

"Um, well, let's start from the beginning. So about a week ago I had started throwing up every morning. At first I thought it was just a stomach flu, until three days ago when I ended up being… late." She finished, flinching. Snow understood immediately what she was talking about and had to whisper it in her confused father's ear before he figured it out. Taking a deep breath, David looked up at the couple, who awaited him to get a sword from out of nowhere and leave a stab wound in Killian.

"Have you taken a test?" He finally asked. Enna nodded, telling Killian to receive it from their nightstand. Killian nodded and left, leaving an awkward silence behind. Henry had been sent to play with his nephew in his room, which was lucky for Emma, for she feared he would blurt it out and she'd end up as a widow. Killian finally returned, and by that time David had thought of about fifty ways to kill him. Drown him, stab him, strangle him, all these thought came to his head as he death glared the pirate.

Emma smiled at Killian as he handed her the test. With a bit of worry in her eyes, Emma handed the test to her mother first. When Snow read the test, she looked at it for a moment before smiling, showing that she approved. Handing the test to David, who was already close to having Regina put a sleeping curse on the pirate, he read it before going stiff. Emma, Killian and Snow watched as he comprehended it. His brow furrowed a bit, and sweat began trickling down his head. The more of the silence that went on, the more unbearable it became for Emma and Killian.

Finally, David cleared his throat, coming back to the present. "Do you plan to keep this one?" He asked.

"Of course!" Emma replied, squeezing Killian's hand, who squeezed back.

"How far are you along?" David asked. Emma blinked a few times and shared a few glances with Killian, surprised with how well he was taking this. Hell, when they told him about their engagement Killian's life would have ended if Emma wasn't there to pull him off.

"Uh, we're not exactly sure yet." Emma finally replied after being dragged out of her memories by her pirate's gentle squeeze of her hand.

David nodded before looking up to Killian. "The only thing stopping me from killing you right here is the fact that my children are here, and one of them are carrying your child right now." He warned him.

"Wait… that's it? You aren't gonna go all 'crazy protective Dad' on him?" Emma asked, shocked.

David stood up, "Well, there's nothing I can do about it unless I were to go back in time and stop you two from meeting or something like that." He replied in an attempt to lighten the mood, but instead getting suspicious glances from everyone, since going back in time had happened before. "I'm joking." He told everyone. It took a moment for everyone to go back to normal as he walked up to his little girl.

"And besides," He said, cupping his daughters stomach, "What kind of Grandpa would stop their grandchild's existence?" Smiling at his daughter and deciding to make the best of the moment, he would make the best of it. The family then decided to stay until dinner, inviting Regina and Robin as well to celebrate with them. It ended up being a great night with some family bonding. Henry even agreed to stay at Regina's for the night, which of course Regina was ecstatic about it.

When everyone was gone, Emma turned to her pirate, who smiled at her with his goofy grin. "Well that went better than we thought, didn't it?" Emma asked in a joking matter.

"Aye, indeed it did love." Killian replied, kissing Emma's forehead. "Now why not go watch another movie from the Moving Picture Box with the Magic Stick." He suggested, making Emma burst into laughter.

"Let's hope that our child doesn't end up like that." She said, patting his shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"Oi! That wasn't a complement!" Killian shouted after her, earning a laugh from the other room. He smiled as he walked in the room with his Swan. He had everything he wanted right there, right then. He wouldn't let anyone step in the way of his hard to get family.

 _ **Four-Five months later: The Special Appointment (Finding out the gender)**_

"Come on now, Swan! We're going to be late!" Killian shouted from the bedroom to the bathroom, where his Swan was still getting ready for the appointment they had been waiting for forever. She finally stepped out of the room, wearing some of the new clothes Killian had gotten for her since her bump started to show. It was just a normal white shirt with a red jacket, but a bigger size. She wore black jeans with it, making herself look as much as the "Savior" as possible.

"There's the Swan we all know and love." Killian said with his stupid grin as he slumped his way to where Emma stood. Taking her hands, he kissed her on the forehead before leading her out of their room. Since Killian didn't have a license, and nobody wanted Emma to drive, they had no choice but to allow over protective David drive them to the appointment.

"Won't this be a fun car ride." Emma mumbled as they left the house and saw David waiting in front of Emma's Bug with his arms crossed. Ever sense Emma got pregnant, whenever David's around he makes sure to lower the "Sexual Electricity". He'd sit at their booth at Granny's when he noticed them making googily eyes at eachother, sit in between them on the couch during movie night, all of it.

Soon arriving at the hospital, they all unloaded from the car and began walking up. Killian was allowing his Swan to lean against him to help her walk. David, who let his "Protective Dad" self down for a moment, smiled at the sight. _He really loves her,_ he thought before shaking his head and continuing to walk while looking over his shoulder at the couple every once in a while to make sure Killian didn't get all "Handsy" like he'd done before.

They arrived walked in the hospital just on time and followed a young woman to the room. Killian helped Emma sit down on the bed before sitting down next to her on a chair he brought up. They were talking baby names by the time Dr. Whale walked in the room. "Hello Emma, I believe today's the day, correct?" Dr. Whale asked the couple with a smile.

"Yep." Emma replied, ribbing her belly.

"Alright, let's get too it then." Dr. Whale said, throwing gloves on his hands before spreading the cold jelly on her belly. Like he did every appointment, Killian stiffened a bit out of jealousy, sending glares Dr. Whale's way that said, "If you lay a finger on Swan, you're a dead man." To be honest, Emma was surprised Dr. Whale hadn't switched her to another doctor from the way he was always harassed by Killian's "Glare of Doom" as he called it.

Soon he turned the T.V on and began moving the medal around until he found a spot that he could actually see what baby. He smiled once he caught a glimpse of the baby, resting the cold medal on that once spot as he analyzed it. "Alright, from the looks of it, you're having a girl." He said with a smile.

"Man, I was hoping for a boy, I like the boy's name way better." Killian replied.

"Yeah well, even though Aiden is a good name, we can't exactly name a girl that." Emma replied, "So Olivia it is. Olivia Rose Swan." Emma smiled at the baby on the screen.

"Oi! Who ever said she was taking your last name?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, we did. Together. If it was a girl, my last name, a boy your last name." Emma replied, smiling victoriously.

"That's no fair, love!" Killian argued.

"Actually, it is." Emma replied, ending theconversation there.

 _ **Four Months later, Labor Day**_

"Come on, love, you can do it!" Killian edged Emma on as she gasped for breath. Killian's hand was most likely broken from the eight hours of labor Emma was going through, but he didn't dare leave her side. After one last push, the cry of a baby girl was heard, and suddenly all Emma's pain vanished as she looked up at her daughter in Dr. Whale's arms.

"You did great, Emma. Would you like to hold her?" Dr. Whale asked the smiling Emma, who nodded her head eagerly. Dr. Whale smiled and placed Olivia in her open arms. Emma looked down at her new daughter, cooing at her with a huge smile. Killian looked over at her from her shoulder, smiling his big goofy grin as he kissed Emma on the forehead.

"Welcome to the world Olivia." Emma whispered, smiling up at her husband.

"How in the world did we make such a perfect baby, Swan?" Killian asked, the same love in his eyes looking down at her as when he looked at Emma.

Deciding to tease him a little bit, she smiled and replied, "You're saying you're almost 30 years old, married with a kid, and you have no idea how it happened?" She asked, trying to be serious, but the smile on her face made her fail epically.

"I'm not a child, love, I know how it happened, just, amazed with how perfect she looks." Killian replied, smiling at his daughter.

"Emma?" Dr. Whale asked from the door of the room.

"Yes?" Emma replied, looking up from Olivia.

"You have a whole family waiting out here to meet the baby, should I send them in?" Dr. Whale asked, smiling.

"Of course." Emma replied, looking back down at Olivia, who had her eyes wide open and staring at her. "Hi Olivia," She greeted her daughter, since this was the first time she opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the world, love." Killian finished for his wife, kissing Olivia gently on the forehead. A knock on the door was brought to their attention. But before they could even tell them to come in, Emma's family barged in the room, and went straight to the bed where Emma sat with Olivia.

"Oh my god, she's so perfect Emma." Snow whispered.

"Thanks Mom, would you like to hold her?" Emma asked.

"Of course!" Snow replied eagerly. Emma smiled and gently put the baby in her arms. "What's her name?" Snow asked.

"Olivia Rose Swan." Emma replied, still smiling brightly at her daughter.

"Come on now, I haven't even gotten a chance to hold her yet!" Killian complained.

"Ah, so Emma's been hogging her?" David asked playfully.

"Have not!" Emma exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

Snow finally walked over to Killian, telling him to fold his arms just like she taught him too so he didn't hurt the baby with his hook. Doing so, Snow placed the baby in her father's arms. They watched as Killian smiled down at his daughter, and whispered something that didn't catch their ear. "I will always protect you, love, no matter what." With that, he kissed her forehead once again.

 **This one was a bit longer than the others, but it was worth it, right? Please review, but with this series even if you don't I'll still continue to write these because of how much fun they are! See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
